lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Revival/Franchises
This is all of the franchise information for SSBR. If I'm missing something, please DM me on Discord about it. Notes * Every character has their own fanfare. Some skins also have fanfares. * Custom alternate costumes can have any fanfare, including some custom alt exclusive ones. They can also have a variety of unique Series Symbols. Super Mario Fanfares: * The level completion jingle from Super Mario Bros (Mario). * The "Shine Get!" jingle from Super Mario Sunshine (Luigi). * A rock cover of the level completion jingle from SMB (Bowser). * "Victory!" from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Geno). * The title theme of Super Mario Maker (Mario w/ Builder skin). * A shortened version of the Multi-Moon jingle from Super Mario Odyssey (Mario w/ Wedding skin). * The opening beat to Chill (Mario w/ Dr. Mario skin). Music: * Athletic Theme (remix) - Super Mario World * Mario Galaxy Medley - Super Mario Galaxy / Super Mario Galaxy 2 Series Symbols: * Super Mushroom (default) - Super Mario Bros. * Power Star - Super Mario 64 * Question Mark Block - Super Mario Bros. * Fire Flower - Super Mario Bros. * Bowser's symbol - Super Mario Sunshine * Bowser Jr.'s symbol - Super Mario Sunshine * An "M" - Mario Bros. * A "L" - Mario Bros. * A "W" - Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins * An upside-down L - Mario Tennis The Legend of Zelda Fanfares: * The Triforce piece jingle from The Legend of Zelda (Link). * The Song of Time (Zelda). * A rock cover of the Song of Time (Hilda). * Epona's Song (Young Link). * The Great Sea (Toon Link). * The opening part of Breath of the Wild's theme (Mipha). Music: * Termina Field (remix) - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Series Symbols: * Wingcrest (default) - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Triforce - The Legend of Zelda * Kokiri Emerald - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Light Medallion - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Sheikah eye - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Gerudo icon - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Hylian Shield - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * The Master Sword in its pedestal - The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past * Silent Princess - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Majora's Mask - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Kirby Fanfares: * The stage completion jingle (Kirby). * A rock cover of the stage completion jingle (Meta Knight). * The opening notes to Gourmet Race (King Dedede). * The opening choir to CROWNED (Magolor). * The opening notes to Vs. Marx (Marx). Music: * CROWNED - Kirby's Return To Dream Land * Kirby Boss Medley - Kirby's Adventure / Kirby Super Star / Kirby: Squeak Squad / Kirby's Return To Dream Land / Kirby: Triple Deluxe * Vs. Marx - Kirby Super Star Series Symbols: * Kirby's face (default) - Kirby's Dream Land * Warp Star - Kirby's Dream Land * Meta Knight's mask - Kirby's Adventure * King Dedede's "bunny" symbol - Kirby's Dream Land * Star Rod - Kirby's Adventure * Nightmare's sphere form - Kirby's Adventure * Zero - Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Zero2 - Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * A sewn button - Kirby's Epic Yarn * The Amazing Mirror - Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Revival